


Almost doesn't count

by NathalieWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Infidelity, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathalieWeasley/pseuds/NathalieWeasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We like threesomes. Let’s call it…an audition.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost doesn't count

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gamma_Orionis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/gifts).



> Written for gamma_x_orionis's Sapphic Stocking at hpsapphicappeal on LJ. Un-beta'd.

Padma excuses herself from a conservation that she knows will shortly be devoid of talking points. Her excuse is filling her drink so she slips past people chatting and couples snogging on her way to the bar. The simple table of chilled beers and a bowl of sangria suits Padma fine. She fills her cup and sips at the wine, more calm when observing the others than when actually participating in the Christmas party. Though Padma knows most people at the party – she does, after all, know most of her sister’s friends – she was never close with them during Hogwarts, let alone now, four years post Voldemort. While Lavender will always hold the tile of her best chum, Parvati’s circle has expanded to include her fellow Diagon Alley shopkeepers who have brought along their own siblings and mates, including several Slytherins. Padma watches as Astoria Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson banter lightly with the proprietor of Eeylops. The world’s paradigms have shifted, mostly for the better in Padma’s opinion, and the easy laughter that reaches her ears speaks of hope for the future. 

During a pause in conversation, Pansy looks up and meets Padma’s eyes. Her dark eyes pierce Padma’s and are full of confidence and passion. _She_ has certainly come a long way since the war.

At a tap on her shoulder, Padma turns to see a beaming Parvati.

“Are you having fun? I hope so. This party is such a success! Lav is thinking of making it a tradition, and I quite agree. She says that…”

Padma tunes out the tipsy chatter of her twin and watches Pansy. Her pale face is easily visible in the dim lights, and the red of her lips has Padma watching her mouth as she talks, a smirking smile briefly revealing a slight dimple in one cheek.

“Padma?” Parvati nudges her, gaze turning concerned. “Watching Pansy?” At Padma brief smile, she continues on. “She’s quite the flirt this evening. Even with her boyfriend here! But rumour has it they bring girls in to join them. _And_ she’s bisexual. But doesn’t accept the fact when sober.” Parvati titters. “At least that’s what she said at the pub last week.”

Padma nods, one eye still on Pansy. “I didn’t know she liked girls.”

Parvati grins. “Yes, she shares some of your interests. Go talk to her!” With a wink, Parvati pushes Padma in Pansy’s direction.

Eeylops lady and Astoria have sit down on a nearby couch to continue their chat as Padma approaches, leaving Padma and Pansy alone. What should she say? The sangria – at least in Padma’s mind – pushes her to blurt. “I hear you’re bisexual.” Pansy just looks at her and raises an eyebrow. One gorgeous immaculate, deep black eyebrow over dark eyes that Padma could just gaze into…

“Your sister’s a bit of a gossip.” Pansy chuckles, and the dimple reappears. “But accurate. And something I don’t particularly like to spread around. Why?” She leers at Padma. “Interested?”

Padma gulps. Interested. Holy fuck, she’s interested. “You have a boyfriend.”

“We like threesomes. Let’s call it…an audition.” She winks, and Padma feels moisture gathering between her thighs.

“I…I don’t like to share.”

Pansy smirks. “You don’t have to. Come on.”

Padma shakes her head. “No. No thank you.” She flees the room.

\--

It’s not that she doesn’t want to listen to Luna. She truly does. It’s just that her eyes keep wandering back to Pansy, who is laying a hand on the shoulder of some girl from the Ministry and sliding it down her arm, leaning in to whisper in her ear, smiling deviously. That damn dimple.

“Why don’t we do lunch next week, Padma?”

“Hmm?” Padma turns back to Luna. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.”

Luna smiles. “You’re better off talking to the one who intrigues you. I’ll owl you with plans.” She kisses Padma’s cheek and wanders off. Padma sits silently for a moment. Pansy is now gesticulating at the Ministry bint. Something about curves… 

Padma swallows and gets up. She walks over to Pansy and taps her arm. Pansy turns, and the black of her eyes deepens. Her smile is pure seduction. Padma almost jumps when Pansy’s hand cups her. “Change your mind?” The whisper drifts into Pansy’s ear. “Feels like it.” Padma glances around, but the room is too dark, and everyone around them is too preoccupied or drunk to notice them. She grabs Pansy’s wrist, and when Pansy opens her mouth to speak, stops her with a “This way.” She pulls Pansy through the crowd to the first available room with a door. They stumble inside, and Padma locks the door. Turning around, she briefly notices that they are in the loo before Pansy has her pressed against the wall, her hands on Padma’s waist, her lips on Padma’s own. Her tongue slides against Padma’s, and she tastes of sangria and something stronger, most likely a drink before the party. Padma presses her body against Pansy, only to be pressed harder against the wall, breasts kissing to match their mouths.

Pansy lowers her mouth to Padma’s neck, her hands pulling down Padma’s dress to reveal her breasts. She lowers further and sucks at one breast, a hand twisting nipple of the other. Padma moans, and then clasps a hand over her mouth. Other people are here, just beyond the door. Pansy gets to her knees and slides down Padma’s knickers. She only pulls them far enough down to make enough room for her head before she is licking a broad swipe up Padma’s quim.

“Oh, Merlin.” Padma clasps at Pansy’s hair, raising a leg to rest on the toilet, wantonly opening her legs for Pansy. Pansy meets Padma’s eyes as she confidently presses a finger into Padma, curling it just _there_ , and Padma arches, shoulders pressed against the wall, hips reaching out for more, more. Her moans are escaping with no reprieve, and she thinks she hears a faint voice ask “Are there people in there?” before she is too far gone to hear anything. All her thought and effort is concentrated on the nips at her nub, the finger - _fingers_ \- pumping in and out of her, and she can’t fucking stand it. She clenches around Pansy’s fingers, hips bucking, and she doesn’t care how depraved she looks. Pansy kneels back and raises a hand to Padma’s lips, slipping her fingers into her mouth. Padma automatically licks at the fingers, tasting herself. 

“See that?” Pansy whispers. “See how good you taste?”

Padma lowers herself to her knees. She leans forward and kisses Pansy, the taste of herself amplifying as their mouths connect. She pulls at the front of Pansy’s dress, revealing sweet, soft, pale breasts…with a piercing through the nipple of one. She feels her quim wet more. Pansy is fucking _sexy_. She kisses Pansy’s nipples, sliding her tongue around the piercing, enjoying the gasps she is garnering from this unshakeable woman. Pansy has already slipped off her knickers. Padma looks down, and she is glistening, pink folds wet…for _Padma_. Padma frames her hands over Pansy’s quim, taking a moment to just _look_ before lowering her head and tastes. Pansy arches. Padma leans back, roughly whispering “You’re so fucking sensitive” before lowering her back down and swirling circles with her tongue around Pansy’s clit. She slides a finger into Pansy and is enveloped in soft, sweet heat.

“You sure?” Pansy chokes out. “Don’t you want to join us? I can fuck you…while he fucks me. Or we both could fuck you. Fuck!” _Please stop talking. Please stop talking._ Padma shuts her eyes as if to stop Pansy from uttering another sound. “Merlin, we could…” Padma raises her head from Pansy’s legs and kisses her quiet. Pansy latches onto the kisses as Padma inserts another finger. With Pansy quiet, Padma gives in to the moment, stroking and stroking Pansy and revelling in the moans she feels vibrating through her mouth.

Someone knocks loudly at the door. Padma pulls back and meets Pansy’s eyes. Without a word, they rise and scramble to adjust dresses, knickers, hair. The loo turns out to be rather convenient, and Padma quickly rinses her hands. One last look in the mirror – yes, they look debauched – one final kiss, and they leave the loo. Padma heads off down the hall to avoid suspicion. When she reaches the kitchen, she turns back to check where Pansy is.

Pansy is still in the hallway. She is whispering to her boyfriend, a scraggy blond who looks uncomfortable in his own skin, He glances at Padma briefly, before turning quickly back to Pansy who is shaking her head with a forlorn gesture. Padma fills a new glass of sangria and leans against the counter, breathing deeply to calm her racing heart. She turns back to the hallway, and it appears no deep breaths are needed. Pansy is snogging the Ministry bint, the hands that were just in Padma cupping the girl’s breasts. Pansy doesn’t even look at Padma before she pulls the bint – and the boyfriend – into a spare bedroom.

The door closes.


End file.
